Together Saga
by Mod Together Saga
Summary: Quando Amanda e Sarah Davis se mudam para a pequena reserva de La Push,Forks,nem imaginavam que suas vidas ganhariam tal guinada cheia de misterios e eventos sobrenaturais envolvendo sua familia.Amanda e Sarah se apaixonam por Jacob Black e Embry Call.
1. Prologo

**® TOGETHER SAGA™ Original**

**Todos os personagens de Crepusculo são de Stephanie Meyer; Sarah e Amanda Davis,Elizabeth Davis,Nick Parker e John são personagens de nossa total autoria. Portanto, recusa imitações.**

**Boa leitura! Divirta-se no nosso mundo maluco!**

**Importante: A saga acontece após Amanhecer - Breaking Dawn - e Renesmee não existe ,Bella e Edward Cullen vivem na Italia,tendo foco exclusivo na familia de La Push**

_**Prologo - Amanda Feelings**_

Sonhos por mais doces que sejam sempre são interrompidos, a realidade insiste em interrompê-los, Não importa o quanto você sonhe.

Tentava entender minha vida.

Aprendendo a crescer e lidar comigo mesma, sem saber aonde a estrada da vida a levara.

Estou com o rádio ligado, meu velho jeans azul

Poderia me dizer o que mais eu preciso fazer

E amanhã é apenas um mistério

Mas eu estou pronta pra enfrentar isso também

Talvez eu seja apenas uma garota com uma missão

Mas eu estou pronta pra voar

Eu estive longe de casa por um longo tempo

Tanto que eu, eu esqueci o lugar que eu pertenço

Sou apenas uma garota tentado achar meu lugar nesse mundo.

**_Prologo - Sarah Feelings_**

Já vivo há muito tempo presa ao sobrenatural,ha tudo aquilo que não é considerado normal.

Vivo cada dia pronta para uma nova emboscada do destino que me leve cara a cara com tudo aquilo que sempre encarei em meus piores pesadelos.

Medo. Solidão. Pânico. Aflição. Morte.

O maior mal irremediável é o grande mistério de nossas existências.

Por que tudo que vive um dia irá morrer.

Nunca pensei na morte como uma inimiga,sempre pensei nela como uma aliada que ela me tiraria desse mundo no momento exato. Eu deixaria a minha marca em alguns e talvez deixasse algumas coisas incompletas,acredito que por isso tantas vezes eu e a morte nos esbarramos nessa minha existência.

Mais um dia,

do alto do Penhasco,

verei o grande céu azulado com muitas nuvens cinzas e densas,em seguida toda a minha vida passará pelos meus olhos,olharei para baixo,verei o grande oceano,cheio de historias e de tragédias ,e a encontrarei novamente,sorrindo para mim,feliz em me rever,

por fim,

a morte.

**Somos duas amigas,que apaixonadas pela wolfpack, resolvemos criar nossa própria historia. **

**Dando características nossas a cada um dos personagens, **

**principalmente Sarah e Amanda, que tem um pouco de nos também.**

**Esperamos que vocês gostem,comentem (=**

**positivamente ou não,mas dêem suas opiniões**


	2. Capitulo 1 Amanda POV

Capitulo 01 – The End Where I Begin

Sonhos por mais doces que sejam sempre são interrompidos, a realidade insiste em interrompê-los, Não importa o quanto você sonhe. Era só mais uma manha quente em Manhattan , e com certeza eu não estaria pensando nisso se não fosse a "feliz" noticia que meu pai nos deu. Ele estava sempre nos forçando a fazer mudanças, assim ficávamos mais perto da cidade de onde ele estaria trabalhando. Mas dessa vez era diferente, não estávamos nos mudando por esse motivo.

Era sempre assim, depois que minha mãe,Elizabeth Davis,faleceu em um acidente de carro. Meu pai como sempre estava em uma de suas viagens,voltávamos de mais um final de semana na praia. Recordo-me somente de coisas boas naquele fim de semana,de quanto nos divertimos com ela. Estávamos no carro voltando para casa, afinal, iríamos ter aula na segunda de manha, cantarolávamos uma musica qualquer no rádio, quando minha mãe freia bruscamente e tudo ficou escuro. Talvez pela batida, ou ate mesmo o choque de perder minha mãe, aquela a quem eu admirava tanto,Mas o fato era que eu não conseguia me lembrar de mais nada naquele dia.

Morava com meu pai,Nick Parker, em um belo apartamento,mas ficava frequentemente sozinha, pois meu pai trabalha com navegação e ficava fora por meses. Não que ele nos abandonou, não foi isso, ele tentava, realmente dava o melhor de si para nos criar sozinho e conciliar com o trabalho. O homem mais incrível que eu conheço.

Tinha minha irmã, Sarah, aquela com quem eu divida ate os pensamentos,que era tão diferente e tão parecida comigo, temos uma ligação inexplicável, eu sei que sempre a terei comigo. Cuidamos uma da outra, é minha melhor amiga. "Hold The World Together" estava escrito em nossas pulseiras, e sabia que era verdade.

Meu pai sempre inventava coisas novas, mas nessa manha,ele caprichou na imaginação, resolveu nos exilar em Forks, uma cidadezinha no noroeste do estado de Washington. Essa cidade que nem deve constar no mapa, que chove mais do que qualquer outro lugar. Com a belíssima desculpa que vivendo com nossa prima nós estaríamos mais seguras, sim, depois de 18 anos ele resolveu dar um de pai protetor,decidindo por mim e por Sarah que iriamos morar naquele fim de mundo.

Estava sentada na janela observando o corre- corre das pessoas la em baixo,sentiria falta disso, das pessoas nas ruas,das lojas,das musicas nas ruas, do transito. Iria sentir falta até do colégio, sei que é uma coisa estranha de se dizer, mas realmente iria sentir falta do meu "inferno" matinal.

Estudávamos em uma das escolas mais populares de Nova York, chamado por mim, carinhosamente, de inferno. Um prato cheio para as "bonequinhas de luxo" e garotos insuportáveis. Uma disputa de quem manda, e de quem é a mais popular do colégio, quem atraia mais os olhares, quem se veste melhor. Ao meu ver,uma baboseira hipócrita, um bando de adolescentes ricos e entediados. Com minha sinceridade exagerada e meu gênio ruim,eu não sou uma pessoa muito fácil de lidar, consegui uma distancia segura dessas pessoas. Era com Sarah que ficava o tempo inteiro, e não precisava de mais ninguém.

- Mandy,não piore as coisas – minha irma me repetia isso desde quando me tranquei no quarto.

Olhei pra ela emburrada, cruzando os braços em sinal de que não ia me mexer. Teimosia,eu era boa nisso.

- Eu já disse Sarah,eu não vou a lugar algum. Não vou largar meus sonhos por mais uma das maluquices dele.

Paciência,Sarah era boa nisso,principalmente comigo – Vamos,é só por um tempo, e alem do mais, eu sei que você adora Emily - Ela se esforçava para manter as coisas tranquilas em casa.

Sarah era mais alto do que eu, o rosto lembrava muito de uma criança, tinha as sobrancelhasperfeitamente desenhadas, os cabelos bem mais claros do que os meus,iam ate o meio das costas ,tem uma pele clara e um sorrisinho malicioso que cai levemente em seus lábios.

Eu não me achava parecida com ela,não que me achasse feia. Meus cabelos eram mais compridos e escuros,uma expressão e um olhar forte,eu conseguia esconder tudo o que sinto,sem deixar nada transparecer,meus lábios são mais grossos e quando sorriu costuma ser com todo o rosto.

Forte,era assim que eu aparentava aos outros,e essa era uma das semelhanças com Sarah, ambas eramos boas em sorrir quando a vontade era chorar. Estavamos sempre juntas e foi por ela,e por prometer que sempre enfrentaríamos tudo juntas, que eu finalmente terminei de arrumar minhas malas. Não havia muitas coisas a serem levadas, eu não precisava de muita coisa, mas estava demorando de proposito.

O silencio era sufocante ,lá fora estava um céu azul perfeito e o sol brilhava radiante, ouvia Tókio Hotel no meu celular e tentava digerir tudo que estava me acontecendo,Como de um dia para o outro a vida de alguém pode mudar tanto?.Mudar não,virar de ponta cabeça. Estávamos a caminho do aeroporto,Meu pai tentava nos contar coisas boas sobre Forks,inutilmente, nos lembrando do tempo que íamos durante todas as férias,de como seria bom rever nossos velhos amigos,sair e nos divertir com ele. Sair?Ele só podia estar brincando!O que teria para fazer naquela cidade?Já podia me ver trancada no quarto,no computador enquanto Sarah lê mais um de seus livros pela milésima vez. Eu já deveria estar acostumada com mudanças, mas a verdade é que estava cansada de tudo isso, sentia falta de ter obrigações, de ter hora pra dormir,ter um lar e uma principalmente, sentia falta de ter uma família.

-O Voo sai daqui à meia hora meninas – meu pai nos dizia enquanto tirava as malas do carro e nos acompanhava ate o embarque.

Eu não podia negar que ele era realmente um homem muito bonito,tem um olhar doce e que transmitia calma,cabelos lisos e escuros que lembrava muito os meus. Seu sorriso era contagiante,iluminava tudo a sua volta,estava sempre sorrindo. Era um homem incrivelmente bom, e eu detestava isso,porque eu não conseguia odiá-lo.

-Pestinhas eu não posso ficar,eu tenho que estar no Porto daqui a meia hora – Ele ainda nos chamava de pestinhas, ainda achava que éramos suas menininhas. Nos abraçou e me olho

sorrindo – Prometa se comportar

-Eu sempre me comporto – Menti. E ele sabia disso. Deu uma gostosa gargalhada apertando meu nariz, me forçando fazer uma careta de reprovação. Enquanto Sarah acompanhava a risada dele,se divertindo com a minha careta

Nos abraçou novamente fazendo mil recomendações

-Digam "Oi" a todos por mim

-Sim Pai – respondemos juntas

-Eu amo vocês – meu pai nos gritou já correndo,ele vivia correndo, a vida dele era uma correria.

Rimos e mandamos beijos entrando no avião. Finalmente acomodadas em nossas devidas poltronas ficamos ali tentando adivinhar o que seria da nossa vida daquele momento em diante.

Morávamos no centro de Nova Iorque;no lugar aonde os contos de fadas eram feitos,no coração de Manhattan .Mas acontece que contos de fada acabam...

-Mandy – Sarah me chamou me despertando dos meus pensamentos. Amanda era meu nome, mais achava muito grande e soava muito formal,besteira minha,eu sei, então nem todos me chamavam assim. - O que nossa mãe acharia disso? Mandy, será que ela...– Ela me olhava e era obvio o seu medo.

-Ela sempre concordava com o papai – respirei fundo tentando achar as palavras,eu também estava assustada –Ela também concordaria que Forks é uma cidade mais segura para nos duas, afinal foi lá que ela nasceu.

-Ficaremos bem na casa da Emily..Quer dizer eu espero que tudo fique bem

Não pude deixar de rir da expressão que ela fez,Sarah era muito medrosa – Vai ficar tudo bem Sarah,O que pode acontecer naquele fim de mundo? – eu ainda ria dela bebendo um pouco d'água.

- Ah você sabe –ela ria junto comigo – Somos boas em atrair confusão.

-Tenta ficar calma e come essa geleia horrível – eu empurrava minha geleia para ela. Odeio comida de avião,além de você estar a vários metros distante do chão, você ainda é obrigada a comer comida ruim. Sempre levo algo na minha bolsa. Kit sobrevivência.

Sarah abraçava forte o seu macaco de pelúcia que ela tanto adorava,e nunca ficava sem ele. Estava morrendo de medo de estar dentro do avião, mesmo assim insistia em olhar pela minúscula janela a paisagem lá em baixo.

–Loira você se lembra do dia do nosso acidente?

-Eu lembro o mesmo que você,Nada – Sarah me respondeu pegando uma bala dentro da minha bolsa – Eu lembro da mãe freando bruscamente e de acordar no hospital dias depois. Não foi um acidente normal Mandy e você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu. Eu te falei Morena.

Sarah fazia isso desde pequena. Lembro-me que ela sempre tinha impressões com algo que fosse nos acontecer. Ela me acordava durante a noite,me contando o que estava sentindo, ou o que tinha visto. Dias antes ao acidente,não foi diferente,Sarah teve um pesadelo e me disse que algo ruim iria acontecer. Quanto a mim,bizarrices ficam a conta daquilo que ninguém sabe explicar.

A voz de humanoide da aeromoça nos avisando que estaremos pousando no aeroporto de Port Angeles,nos fez sentar direito e tentar nos arrumar em meio aquela bagunça de papeis de balas e chocolates que nos fizemos. Fazer o que é, era um vicio.

Finalmente lá estávamos, em nossa nova cidade, nossa nova vida. Após pegarmos nossas malas,saímos do aeroporto,podendo ver melhor a cidade. Não era tão ruim quanto eu imaginava,Sou a rainha do drama. O tempo estava fechado, com nuvens acinzentadas no céu. Tirei o maço de cigarros de dentro do cano alto da minha bota e podemos finalmente fumar,sim,Sarah e eu fumamos e nunca escondemos isso de ninguém, nem mesmo dos nossos pais. Não é algo que eu recomende, mas todos têm os seus vícios, esse era o meu, e me se quer saber, me fazia muito bem.

"**Forks é uma das cidades onde se tem uma das maiores médias de dias chuvosos ou nublados por ano, cerca de 305 dias chuvosos em um ano."**

**-**Que bom! – Sarah e eu falamos ao mesmo tempo

-E agora praieira? Vai ter que se conformar com a banheira – Estávamos ambas visivelmente em apuros, mas como nunca perco meus comentários maldosos.

-Pois é senhorita Automática – Ela era minha irmã, tão maldosa quanto eu – Vai rindo! Vai!

As pessoas passavam e nos olhavam ali paradas fumando. Eram os óculos escuros? O cigarro? Ou estava tão visível que éramos de Nova Iorque

-Sim, estamos com crachás de NOVA IORQUE – Sarah como sempre lendo meus pensamentos e me causando ataques de riso. Que como meu pai, não eram nada baixos. Atraindo ainda mais olhares curiosos.

Entramos no Táxi,entregando ao motorista o papel onde estava anotado o endereço da nossa prima,Emily Young. Uma hora de carro ate Forks. Assim que o táxi entrou naquela cidade tão vagamente familiar, olhávamos atentamente as pessoas,as roupas,ao único cinema. Para o deleite de Sarah e meu provável tédio havia uma livraria.

Lanchonete,Hospital,Posto de Delegacia,Varias casas ate bonitas. A cidade era muito pequena. Provavelmente todos se conheciam ali, e com certeza, seriamos a aberração do lugar.

Podia ser o tempo nublado e nuvens cinzas no céu ou era só a ansiedade. Mas algo naquela cidade me chamou atenção. Eu não precisava olhar para minha irmã para saber como ela estava. Sarah podia sentir, assim como eu que tinha algo naquela cidade.

-Morena – ela tocou de leve minha perna, chamando minha atenção para sua direção.

-É...eu também senti – eu confirmei com a cabeça,não precisava olhar. Assim como eu,ela também mantinha os olhos fixos na janela.

-O que há por trás de tantos dias cinzas –Sarah disse baixo, mais o suficiente para o motorista do Táxi ouvir

-Não são ta cidade moças?-perguntou sorridente o Taxista. Um senhor gordo,um pouco careta. Eu prestava atenção nele pela primeira vez.

-Não – respondemos juntas .Oh mania!

-Vocês vão adorar a reservar. Tem muitos jovens assim, da idade de vocês. E claro tem a praia também – ele era um senhor simpático

-Praia? Nesse frio? – Sarah fazia bico se encolhendo no banco. E eu acompanhava o desespero dela.

-O jovem daqui não sente frio- respondeu o senhor rindo do nosso desespero – Vocês logo se acostumaram também.

Ele finalmente parou. Respirei fundo e desci do carro podendo finalmente olhar onde eu estava. O táxi havia parado em frente a uma casa de madeira, bem rústica, mais com uma beleza única. Passarinhos viam nos bebedouros que haviam em volta da casa. Era realmente um lugar muito agradável. Bancos do lado de fora de casa,feitos com madeira também, aonde o Taxista deixou nossas malas. Sorrimos em agradecimento e logo ouvimos o barulho da porta se abrir.

Ela continuava a mesma,mesma altura,mesmo cabelos pretos,compridos, que agora estavam amarrados em duas lindas tranças. Ela nos olhava sorrindo da porta.

–Amanda,Sarah – correu e nos abraço.

Ela não tinha mudado nada, a mesma doce Emily de sempre, exceto..

-Emy..O que houve com o seu rosto? – eu queria não olhar. Não queria perguntar. Mas minha boca grande não deixou. Era impossível não notar a enorme cicatriz que agora Emily tinha no seu belo rosto.

-Foi um acidente na cozinha – uma voz grossa e rouca ecoou de dentro da casa. Eu tremi.

Um homem muito alto, saiu de dentro da casa. Ela não usava camisa,e parecia não se importar nem um pouco com o frio que fazia aquela tarde. Sua pele tinha um tom diferente,não era um moreno comum. Era um homem lindo e Emily não pode deixar de sorri orgulhosa abraçando-o

-Sam,essa são minhas primas que lhe falei.- Mesmo com aquela cicatriz Emily continuava linda e eu continuava curiosa para saber o que foi que aconteceu. Não engoli a historia da cozinha. Mas um homem daquele,resolve me calar,uma única vez que seja – Essa são Sarah e Amanda

Sorrimos para ele,nos convidaram a entrar e eu só confirmei o que tinha pensado antes. Era uma casa pequena mais muito agradável.

-O que foi ? – perguntei baixo para Sarah,ela conversava sorrindo mais eu podia ver ela olhando para o Sam.

Ela nada me respondeu. Só me olhou. Resolvi não insistir. Depois perguntaria a ela. Tava curiosa demais para saber sobre Emily e seu namorado Sam. Pois é. Sam Uley,não era namorado da minha prima como também noivo. Mas algo havia algo nele que eu gostava,me inspirava segurança estar perto dele. Era calado mais muito simpático com nos duas.

-Sarah...Amanda –Sam fez nossas risadas pararem com sua voz forte – Tenho assuntos da reserva para resolver,Mas por favor, Fiquem a vontade

-Obrigado Sam –sorrimos após ele dar um beijo em Emily e sair.

-Venham garotas, mostrar o quarto de vocês- Emily estava tão sorridente. Estava realmente feliz em nos ter ali. Nos levou ate nosso quarto que eram separados porém tínhamos o mesmo banheiro e portas de acesso aos nossos quarto. Lindo! Os moveis em madeira. Tudo tão bonito e quente ali dentro, que eu podia ate dizer naquele momento que me sentiria em casa.

Na janela do meu quarto havia um espaço acolchoado. Perfeito!.Tudo ali se parecia muito comigo, e isso me fez sorrir, me sentindo feliz e tranquila.

-Prima,Sam faz o que aqui na reserva? – foi a vez de Sarah fazer as perguntas dela. Eu sabia!

-Ela ajuda a manter as coisas em ordem Sarah –Emily nos ajudava a desfazer as malas - Ele é maravilhoso quando se conhece melhor

-Ih Prima, essa cara de boba, Daqui a pouco ta casando – me esparramei na cama rindo

Emily me jogou um travesseiro rindo também – Você não muda Mandy...vou fazer um bolo para mais tarde. Fiquem a vontade.

-Emy a gente te ajuda – Sarah adora cozinha

-A gente não! Se eu for lá eu vou explodir a cozinha –Fui logo me adiantando. Sei que não sou boa na cozinha

-Não meninas..Vão dar uma volta na praia,conhecer a Reserva. Sumam! –Emily saiu do quarto rindo e causando risos em nos duas. Queríamos mesmo conhecer a reserva.

As casas eram todas muito parecidas,de madeira com tons escuros,mas era realmente um lugar muito bonito. Crianças brincavam tranquilas,pessoas conversavam em suas varandas. Andamos ate a praia e ficamos sentadas observando o mar por um bom tempo.

-Sam Uley? – eu abraçava meus joelhos. Estava um vento muito gelado

-Eu não sei só gostei dele..Inspira-me... – Sarah estava com a cabeça encostada no meu ombro

-Confiança..segurança...-ela confirmou com a cabeça. Eu entendia o que ela estava tentando me dizer.

-Segredo...Sam parece esconder algum segredo – Ouvindo Sarah me dizendo isso realmente fazia sentido. Mas não o suficiente para me deixar tão curiosa como ela estava.

O sol foi sumindo no horizonte e nos permanecemos ali, caladas. Apenas perdidas em nossos pensamentos. Afinal poderíamos nos dar bem com Sam. Segredos nos duas entediamos muito bem


End file.
